


Yes, Officer

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Write Dom!Gabe x Sub!Sam. Cops and Robbers Kink. SMUUUT





	Yes, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Write Dom!Gabe x Sub!Sam. Cops and Robbers Kink. SMUUUT

“Gabe, I’m home!” Sam called, tossing his keys in the bowl by the door. “ _Gabe_?” He furrowed his brows, trying to remember if Gabe said anything about being out that evening. He couldn’t remember anything, so he made his way to their bedroom. When he opened the door, he did not expect to see him in a full police outfit. He had every little detail right. Sam groaned, loving when Gabe wore a uniform. His favorite was playing ‘cops and robbers’. The adult version. 

Gabe smirked, loving how it effected the tall man. “Well, _hello_ , Mr. Winchester.” He said, walking forward. His thumbs were hooked on his belt, having mastered impersonating a police officer. “I’m here to place you under arrest.” Gabe moved behind Sam and grabbed his wrists roughly, making Sam bite his lip. As the cold metal of the hand cuffs hit his wrist, Gabe moved his mouth close to Sam’s ear. “You’re under arrest for robbery.” 

Sam took a deep breath before speaking. “What did I supposedly steal?”

“My ability to look at you without getting hard.” Gabe told him. If you were to look at the couple, you would think that Sam would be more into the dom position, but that was far from the case. He loved Gabe taking control. “Get on your knees.” He was ordered. 

He did as he was told, licking his lips. This scenario usually played out somewhat the same, but that didn’t steal any anticipation from the moment. “What do you want me to do, Officer?” He asked, looking up at Gabe.

Gabe palmed his erection through his pants, making Sam groan. “I think you need to service my _weapon_.” Gabe said as he unzipped his pants, freeing his hard cock. He stroked it a few times before rubbing the tip against Sam’s soft lips. His free hand grabbed Sam’s hair, pulling him forward.

Sam opened his mouth, licking the underside with his tongue. Gabe thrust into Sam’s mouth, all the way to his throat, his head falling back in pleasure. Sam knew the drill. Gabe snapped his hips forward, making spit roll down Sam’s chin. He hummed around his cock, closing his eyes. His own erection was straining against his jeans, begging to be free.  

Without warning, Gabe pulled out of his mouth. “Up.” He said. Sam was weak for his one word commands. Such a little effort, but so much power. Once he was standing, Gabe kissed Sam passionately, snapping his fingers, leaving Sam bare to him. His hand reached down, lightly touching Sam’s erection. He smiled into the kiss. “You know the position.” He whispered against his lips.

Nodding, Sam moved towards the bed, bending at the hips, his feet spread apart. “ _Please_ , officer, uncuff me.” He asked, needing to be able to stroke himself while Gabe fucked him.

“Soon.” Gabe reassured him, rubbing his hands over Sam’s back. “First, I want to have my way with you.” Sam’s head hit the bed as he felt the cold lube between his cheeks. Gabe knew it wouldn’t take much for Sam to be ready. Not as often as they had sex. He pushed in a finger, making Sam moan. “Tell me what you want.” He ordered.

“You.” Sam panted, trying to push back towards Gabe.

“What about me?”

Sam closed his eyes and licked his lips. “I want you to fuck me, officer!” He was damn near begging.

“That’s my boy.” His hand smacked Sam’s ass before removing his finger. He stroked himself with the lube before slowly pushing into him. Sam groaned at the full feeling. He felt Gabe’s grace on his nipples, pinching almost. Gabe slowly started thrusting, picking up speed as he went. His hands held onto Sam’s hips tightly, pulling him back towards him. “So tight for me.” Gabe grunted. He snapped his fingers, removing Sam’s wrists from the cuffs. “Fuck, Sam.” His head fell back as he heard Sam grunt, pleasuring himself.

“ _Yes_ , Gabe!” Sam moaned, arching his back.

Gabe slapped his ass before pulling out, making Sam whimper. “Get on your back.” He told him, motioning to the bed. Sam did as he was told, laying down. Gabe cuffed his arms to the headboard and got on his knees. He lifted Sam’s legs over his, thrusting back in. “Fuck.” He groaned. He rolled his hips, watching Sam’s face. Grabbing Sam’s cock in his hand, he stroked at the same pace that he fucked him. He could tell when Sam was getting close by watching his abs. “You like that, Sam?” He gasped.

“Fuck yes. Oh, _God_!” He moaned. “Gabe!” He shouted, coming all over his own stomach, tightening around Gabe.

Gabe slammed into him, gripping him tight, filling his ass with his hot cum. “Your ass feels so good around my cock.”

They were both breathing hard, smiles on their faces. “I love you, Gabe.” Sam panted, looking at him.

“I love you, too.” Gabe grinned. “You’ve had a rough week. I thought I’d take your mind off of it.” He said, slowly pulling out. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up. Then I have ice cream and a stack of your favorite movies.”

Sam chuckled. “Only if you promise a round two later.”

Gabe groaned. “How could I say no to _that_?”


End file.
